


Pay de Limón

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Club manga, Cosplay, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Moko cree que a nadie le gusta el pay de limón, hasta que se encuentra con el Caminante Chopin.





	Pay de Limón

 

Capítulo único:

Moko se mira en el espejo y sonríe, dando los últimos retoques al elaborado traje y la colorida peluca. Han pasado años desde su primera vez vistiendo un cosplay, pero le sigue sorprendiendo la manera en que cambia por completo. No es hermosa o guapa; sólo una joven simple. A diferencia de otras no tiene una sonrisa especial, ni una voz encantadora, mucho menos una figura atractiva. Y su personalidad es tan... poco agradable; con ese sarcasmo que termina saliendo de sus labios sin poder impedirlo. Agria como un limón, suelen decirle. Pero cuando usa cosplay todo cambia, porque se convierte en un personaje espectacular y los demás la admiran.

Aunque ama cada evento, hoy entre todos es especial, porque conocerá a su mayor inspiración y secreto amor: El Caminante Chopin, uno de los más famosos videobloger del momento. Él es confiado, divertido y aventurero; su sonrisa le ilumina el día y su voz la vuelve loca. Desde que lo conoció no se ha perdido ninguno de sus vídeos.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se contactó con ella mediante su página web. El Caminante Chopin declaró ser su mayor fan, llenándola de buenas críticas por el esfuerzo y dedicación que sus cosplay dejaban ver y por no caer en la vulgaridad de otras que decían llamarse cosplayer pero sólo sabían enseñar el cuerpo. Fue el mejor día de su vida y estuvo a punto de morir de felicidad, pero logró enviar un respuesta decente.

A partir de ese momento comenzó una increíble amistad que la llevó a este momento, donde prometieron encontrarse y por fin conocerse en persona. Moko está tan emocionada, pero sobre todo nerviosa, pues tiene miedo al pensar que puede arruinar todo con su personalidad desagradable. Siempre ha sido fácil conversar a través de internet, pero en la vida real no es tan social como le gustaría. Es sólo al vestir un cosplay que se siente más segura y confiada.

El Caminante Chopin parece ser el tipo de persona que jamás alcanzará ser, y eso la asusta. Especialmente porque gracias a todas esas agradables conversaciones que tuvieron, algo más que la admiración surgió: ahora está completamente segura que se ha enamorado de él. Y ella no quiere decepcionarlo.

Se mira de nuevo al espejo y con la última pizca de esperanza toma todo el valor que puede reunir para salir afuera. No ha llegado tan lejos para rendirse.

~•~•~

Los admiradores no dejan de saludar, los fotógrafos solicitan decenas de poses y los más experimentados cosplayer la felicitan. Moko quiere sentirse contenta del éxito logrado, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si él nunca llegó? Las horas pasaron y el caer del día llegó sin un rastro de quien tanto admira. Aunque le envió mensaje tras mensaje, él nunca contestó. Ella finge una sonrisa mientras camina hacia los baños, dando una última mirada al lugar antes de cambiarse.

Sale convertida de nuevo en la sencilla, común y corriente chica que siempre se ha sentido, que siempre ha sido para los demás. Con el vestuario en una maleta se dirige a la salida sin querer mirar atrás; su corazón se siente apretado y dolorido, con un nudo en la garganta que intenta contener igual que las lágrimas.

Por supuesto, ¿quién se fijaría en alguien como ella?

Moko se sienta afuera a tomar aire fresco, a ver el cielo nocturno y preguntarse por última vez si alguien podrá quererla algún día.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Qué esperaba? A nadie le gusta el pay de limón.

— A mí sí —responde una voz a su derecha y ella se sobresalta. Hay un hombrecillo sentado a su lado con una caja de naranjas cubriendo su cabeza.

Cree que es extraño, pero acaba de finalizar un evento lleno de rarezas, así que da por sentado que se trata de un cosplayer más.

— Entonces tienes gustos muy extraños, señor naranja. ¿Acaso el ácido cítrico te quemó el cerebro

Moko espera amedrentarlo con su tono irónico, pero se sorprende al escuchar en cambio una corta risa amortiguada.

— No es el sentido del humor que esperaba de una famosa cosplayer, pero provoca que atraigas más a tu mayor fan.

Ella se estremece cuando ve al hombre retirar la caja de su cabeza; tal vez no tenga la sonrisa de sus vídeos ni la vibrante voz de un aventurero, pero no duda de su identidad: Chopin.

— Tú... Te estuve esperando y tú... no llegaste...

El momento más importante de su vida y ella titubea al hablar, sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Avergonzada, emocionada, molesta?

Él se pone de pie y agacha la mirada, en una actitud claramente apenada.

— Las multitudes... me aterran demasiado, incluso hablar contigo en este momento ya es muy difícil para mí. No soy, en verdad, lo que imaginas.

Una confesión corta y directa, palabras dichas en una voz demasiado baja, pero lo suficientemente sinceras para llegar al corazón.

— Bueno, al parecer ambos somos un desastre, ¿cierto?

Chopin asiente y su boca se tuerce en una media sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo compensarte con una partida de LOL?

Y Moko por fin piensa que no necesita ser diferente para agradarle a alguien, que en este mundo hay personas a quienes también les gusta el pay de limón.


End file.
